


Aranea Malfoy and that one time she really fucked things up

by ebbyhisteria



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-17 00:34:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3508493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ebbyhisteria/pseuds/ebbyhisteria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aranea is a young pureblood witch, offspring of one of the oldest and most powerful wizard families. And when she starts her 5th year in Hogwarts things start to spin out of control. Because there is Quidditch and school and dating...oh, and this certain dark wizard who wants to murder  her parents and her friends. And it doesn't really help that she has a crush on Sirius Black. You know, that one person that her entire family and all her friends hate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. We don't need money to have a good time (but we are still hella rich)

**Author's Note:**

> Every chapter will be paired with a song. This chapter: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6PeXbhoM6tM  
> I am so sorry, this is the worst joke I ever made. (But the song is awesome okay?)

September 1st 1976:  
The door was ripped open and she didn’t even have to open her eyes to know who’d just entered her room. “Rise and shine, sweetheart!” She groaned and rolled onto her other side. “Fuck off, Bella.”  
“Ohh, does someone have a little hangover?”, the older Black sister cooed.  
“I swear I’mma throw up right into your face”, Aranea slowly opened her eyes and saw the both Black sisters standing next to her bed. Bella rose her wand and-“don’t you fucking dare to point that thing anywhere near me!”  
“You almost act as if I wasn’t a fully mature, grown up witch.”  
“Bella, yesterday you set her dress on fire”, Zissy reminded her sister.  
“Oh yeah…right. I almost forgot about that”, Bella grinned and dropped onto the mattress.  
“And the day before that you bewitched the plates in the kitchen and almost beheaded one of the house- elves”, Narzissa continued and handed Aranea a little flask. “Thanks.” She poured the whole bottle down, and even though it tasted like mouldy water she immediately felt better.  
“I swear to god, without Sev’s anti-hangover poison we all would be in Saint Mungo’s.”  
Sev was Severus Snape, 6th grade Hogwarts student and one of Aranea’s best friends. He was also exceptionally good at making poisons.  
Initially Sev had also been invited to come to Malfoy Manor during the summer holidays. But Bellatrix had intervened; Yes, Sev was a Slytherin and a good friend of them. But he was not a pureblood.  
“But neither am I and you don’t have anything against me being around!”, Aranea had protested.  
“That’s something different. No one fucking cares anymore that your granddad married a mudblood. And you are a Malfoy”, Bella had answered, and with this the matter was settled. Because usually Bella got what she wanted- unless her younger sister Narzissa stepped in. Despite being two years younger Zissy was way more grown up than her sister-and the only one who had some kind of control over the heady, wild witch.  
And this time Zissy had stayed silent. Aranea always had suspected that she didn’t like Severus either. And somehow she understood- Severus was a little bit grubby, and usually pretty cranky.  
But she still liked him. Because on top of that he was pretty smart. And in a grumpy way kind of funny. But he was also hot-headed, and in retrospect Aranea had to admit that having both him and Bella around would have been too much to deal with.  
Aranea realized that she’d stopped listening, but apparently Zissy was still listing the numerous things Bella had broken, set on fire or simply hexed away.  
“Alright, you creeps. Out of my room, I need to get dressed.”  
Bella got up and rolled her eyes as she followed her sister out of the room while she was still lecturing her.  
Aranea grinned, jumped out of bed-seriously, she’d have to thank Sev again. This poison worked wonders- and went into the bathroom. The contents of her enormous suitcase were scattered all over the room and she dug through a pile of black dresses until she found that one particular dress. She quickly brushed her teeth and put on her favourite necklace: A black stone with a rune carved in. Her dad had brought it from some ancient ruin were he did his work. Sweden, if she remembered right.  
Aside from that there was nothing else to do: her white-blonde hair was cut very short, and with her pale white skin she scarcely put make up on. Besides that, she kinda liked her face with the big hazel eyes.  
Really, she looked like a true Malfoy. But, her father and mother were quite liberal: They lived in a wealthy London suburb, where she’d grown up with muggle friends, mostly. Before she’d started at Hogwarts almost five years ago she’d never really met any of her relatives, and she was almost disappointed when she was sorted into Slytherin. But quickly she’d realized how much she loved hanging around with the other Slytherins: There was always fun and there were always troubles, mostly with those Gryffindors. And soon she’d found out if she didn’t talk about such topics as muggleborns or ‘mudbloods’ or how fucking entitled purebloods acted towards pretty much everyone- well, if she stayed off from such topics she got along pretty good with the other Slytherins. After all, she loved her house. She loved the wild parties going on in the Dungeons. She loved how whenever someone got in trouble the entire house was on their side.  
She smiled at her reflection in the mirror, turned around and walked out of her room. The marble floor was cold against her bare feet and she hurried down the stairs into the entrance hall. The big double door to the terrace was open and she heard Lucius laughing.  
Her cousin, his girlfriend and her sister were sitting at the breakfast table which was almost collapsing under huge plates of cheese and sausages, bread and fruit salads.  
Lucius was reading the Daily Prophet while Bella waved at one of the house-elves to pour her some more champagne.  
“Good morning”, she pecked Lucius on the cheek and tousled his hair, then she sat down next to Bella.  
“I told you she would do that”, Zissy said with a little smile while Lucius was looking angrily at his younger cousin.  
“He’s spent like half an hour on his hair this morning”, Bella whispered loud enough so that everyone could hear it.  
“I hate both of you”, Lucius said and tried to flatten his hair again.  
“I think you look adorable this way”, Zissy said and leaned over to press a quick kiss on his cheek.  
Lucius smiled goofily and Aranea thought what an adorable couple they were. Sometimes Lucius could be reckless and inconsiderate and Zissy kept him balanced- just as she did with everyone in Slytherin. Honestly, the entire house listened better to her than to Slughorn or any of the other teachers-beside McGonagall and Dumbledore, of course.  
“Miss?” The little house elf had appeared next to her. “Just the ordinary, please.”  
The house elf hurried of and returned with her breakfast just a minute later.  
“Thank you, Daisy. I’m sure it will be delicious, just as always.”  
The house-elf thanked her excitedly and took a deep bow.  
As soon as she had vanished Bella complained: “Honestly, you need to stop praising them like that. They are just doing their job and they will get lazy”-“if I tell them that they are good at it? C’mon Bella, calm down”, Aranea rolled her eyes.  
“She is right. They like her even more than they like me. Daisy and the other house-elves would probably do anything for you”, Lucius said with a little smile.  
“And that is just wrong. You are their master. They should always listen better to you than to anyone else.”  
“And I am just telling the truth. This stuff is delicious.”  
“Well, it looks like that slime that Kettleburn made us feed to the flobberworms”, Zissy said with a disgusted expression.  
Lucius and Aranea started laughing and even Bella couldn’t keep back a little smile. “Ugh, thanks. Now I won’t eat that, for sure”, Aranea said and pushed her plate aside.  
“So, any plans for today?” Bella asked.  
Zissy and Aranea shrugged. “We could go to a Quidditch game. Holyhead Harpies against Puddlemere United”, Lucius suggested.  
“Nah. The Harpies are going to crush them, just as always. I don’t need to see that”, Bella waved aside.  
“So, the usual?”  
“Seems so”, Zissy shrugged.  
So eventually the teenagers ended up at the pool, drinking, swimming, reading, just enjoying the few weeks they had left before Lucius, Zissy and Aranea would return to Hogwarts, and Bella- well, none of them knew what Bella was up to these days.


	2. Teenage kicks (mostly drunk, wet and/or naked)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another day at Malfoy Manor and an invitation from the Lestrange boys.  
> Also: Chapter two and Sirius Black wasn't mentioned one single time. Can this become any more boring? Stay tuned.  
> (but it won't be much longer, I promise.)  
> This chapter's song: Teenage Kicks- The Undertones//https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jVrP6JaPUv0  
> Also, thanks for reading, lovelies. This is so much FUN to write *-*

September 3rd 1976:  
“Rodolphus has send me an owl”, Bella mentioned casually when she came down for breakfast this morning. Zissy rose an eyebrow while Aranea quickly drowned her smile in her orange juice.  
“Oh really?” Lucius asked, unaware of the two girl’s amusement. “What did he write?”  
“Dolph wants us to come over for dinner and a drink tonight”, Bella rolled her eyes, as if that prospect would bore her to death.  
“We’ll be there.” Lucius said, after a short glance at Zissy and Aranea, who both just shrugged.  
“Okay, I guess I’ll just answer him right away, so he can already plan some stuff…”  
Aranea coughed to hide her amusement and Zissy kicked her under the table. As soon as Bellatrix had vanished inside, both Aranea and Zissy broke into laughter.  
“What? What is it?”, Lucius asked confused.  
“Bellatrix is absolutely, hopelessly in love with him”, Aranea said with a little grin.  
“Who knew our Bella was capable of such feelings?” Zissy said and slowly shook her head.  
“I don’t think so, I mean she wasn’t very enthusiastic about seeing Rodolphus tonight…”  
Aranea snorted and looked at him incredulously.  
“Trust me, sweetheart, she is very enthusiastic about seeing him”, Zissy said with a little smile.  
Aranea nodded while Lucius still seemed confused.  
“We need to change the topic or his head is going to explode”, Aranea said with fake worry.  
Lucius eyes lit up with the same mischievous grin that all Slytherins had mastered.  
“Shut up or I’ll throw you into the pool.”  
“I’d like to see you try.”  
Narcissa groaned, put on her sunglasses and hid behind her Witch’s Weekly magazine while her boyfriend chased his younger cousin down to the pool.  
“Lucius, no! Let me”- Splash.  
Zissy snickered.  
A few minutes later both Aranea and Lucius splashed up the stairs, their clothes soaked with water.  
“Why were you in the pool? With your clothes on?” a very confused Bella asked.  
“Science purposes”, Aranea replied dryly and fell down on her chair.  
“My beloved sister?” Bella cooed.  
“Hm?”  
“Aren’t you interested in science, too?”  
Zissy lowered her magazine to stare at her sister who was wearing her best Slytherin-grin.  
“Bella-no.”  
“Bella yes”, Aranea said enthusiastically.  
Meanwhile Lucius had sneaked up to his girlfriend from behind and when her eyes widened with realisation it was already too late.  
She shrieked when he lifted her up and threw her over his shoulder.  
Bella and Aranea laughed while Lucius carried the still clamouring and ranting Narcissa down to the pool.  
“I won’t have sex with you straight for a week!”, sounded it over the whole country house.  
Aranea and Bella both gave half-amused half-disgusted ‘Ohs’ and ‘Ews’.  
“As if you’d manage to do that”, they heard Lucius nonchalant reply and both doubled over with laughter.  
“Now, how big is your interest in scientific pool experiments?”, Aranea asked innocently.  
“I have a wand and I won’t hesitate to use it”, was Bella’s slack reply to that.  
“Booooring.”  
“I will show you boring you ungrateful child.”  
“You sound like your mother.”  
“Good.”

 

Lestrange Manor was an impressive, doomy castle near some moor, surrounded by dark, crooked firs.  
“Did your ancestors eat little children?”, was the first thing Aranea asked when she got off her broomstick.  
Rabastan, Rodolphus’ little brother grinned.  
“Not really. But we like to keep that rumour around.”  
He took her broomstick and led her up the stairs- the gentleman he always was- which was actually quite sweet. If he wouldn’t be so arrogant and over the top with it she’d might have liked him.  
“Let me take your coat”, he said with a huge over confident smile. She turned her back so that he could take her jacket-and she was also glad about this possibility to roll her eyes. Also, what was going on with his face? Was he trying to grow a beard? She hastily smiled when she turned back around and reminded herself not to be mean.  
He led her through a dark entrance hall into a no less spooky dining room.  
Zissy, Lucius, Bella and Rodolphus where already sitting around the long table that was decorated with huge candlestick holders and flower ornaments.  
Aaaand there was also the answer why Rabastan tried to grow a beard: On Rodolphus it looked actually quite handsome, he had the perfect striking, elegant features for it. Sadly, he was still one of the most annoying people she’d ever met.  
“Aranea!” He got up to shake her hand and only Zissy’s raised eyebrow stopped her from bursting into laughter. Why were they all trying so desperately to be grown up? It was annoying, honestly.  
“Hey Rodolphus. Looking good there”, she smiled and he mentioned her to sit down next to Zissy and Bella-thank god.  
“Champagne?” She waved his offer aside. “Just give me fire whiskey.”  
He smiled and went over to the cabinet to get the bottle himself. The Lestranges’ never really had had house elves. Because they didn’t like them.  
‘Because they kill them off too quickly and don’t like bad investments’, her dad had once stated with disgust. Her dad didn’t like the Lestranges. Or the Blacks. Or his own family, the Malfoys-besides, they didn’t like him, either. Nevertheless, he’d never tried to stop her from being friends with them.  
They still did have servants, though. Human servants, but still.  
So while the maiden carried in the first course-ham and melon, with green salad and caramel dressing, and only salad for Aranea because she was a vegetarian (dumb muggle stuff, according to-well, pretty much everyone.) While they started eating they also started to chat.  
“You haven’t got your Hogwarts letter yet, either, have you?” Rabastan asked.  
“No. Why are you asking?”, Aranea replied.  
The others shared a look. “We were wondering…if you’d be made prefect.  
Aranea stopped eating and looked at them incredulously. “You…you are joking, right?”  
Bella grinned. “Sweetheart, we know that you are a terrible, little rule breaker. But does Dumbledore know, too?”  
“I sure hope he does”, she mumbled and took a huge sip of her fire whiskey.  
“But who’d be the alternative then?” Rodolphus asked.  
“Probably Amicus and Alecto?” Aranea suggested, relieved that she wasn't the centre of attention anymore.  
“The Carrows? I don’t think Dumbledore particularly likes them”, Lucius said with a frown.  
“What about Henry?” When Lucius, Rodolphus and Bellatrix looked at Zissy in a very confused way she sighed.  
“You know, Henry Burke? Small, never laughs, never talks, his mum is from Bali, I think?”  
“Oh, you mean the Asian kid”, Rodolphus said and both his brother and Bellatrix laughed.  
“Well, he’ll be easy to deal with”, Rabastan said and grinned at Aranea.  
“And the girl’s prefect?” Lucius asked.  
“Probably Aglaia Fawley. She is like the female counterpart to Burke.”  
“Was, until Aranea became friends with her two years ago”, Narcissa said and raised an eyebrow.  
“Yep, I am sorry, I've woken the beast.”  
After that, they started talking about different things; How the Lestrange business was going-mostly money and exploiting goblins, the usual- and the one year trip Bellatrix and Rodolphus had taken.  
When they finished a story about two Swedish wizards they’d met in Brasil, everyone had laughed themselves to tears- except Zissy, but even she had a hard time keeping herself together.  
Lucius and Zissy were holding hands and Bellatrix was pretty much already sitting on Rodolphus lap.  
Aranea caught Rabastan’s gaze who was sitting opposite of her and thought: Merlin’s beard, please keep quiet now.  
But of course he didn't.  
“Good thing no one expects us to become a couple, huh Malfoy?”  
Which earned him a very confused look from Lucius and only made the Blacks and the Lestranges around the table laugh even harder.  
“Oh, don’t remind me of that”, Aranea said and downed her fire whiskey. Great, she’d been here for an hour and was on the best way to get drunk.  
“Are you talking about that one time, when?”-Lucius started, but Aranea interrupted him.  
“When after the Quidditch championship we maybe ended up drunk and I maybe was a little bit impressed with his skills as a keeper?”  
The others chuckled.  
“Won’t you tell the whole story, dear?”, Bellatrix asked with a grin.  
“Noooo”, Aranea groaned and put her hands before her face.  
“Alright, I’ll do it”, Bella said.  
“No one knows how drunk you”-she pointed at Rabastan-“ really were that night.”  
“And no one ever will” he added with a smug grin.  
“But there’s one thing we all know: The next morning when McGonagall walked into her classroom”-“followed by a class of first graders” Rodolphus threw in -“the two of you were hungover, not really dressed and had no idea how you got there.”  
“To be quite honest, we were not just anywhere. We were on her desk”, another round of roaring laughter, and even Aranea cracked a smile.  
“Yep, thanks guys, really. Thanks for digging up my worst memory again…”


End file.
